<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness is spelled (without modesty) by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800622">Happiness is spelled (without modesty)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Lake House, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Morgan is older and summer's rolled around, Pepper and Tony are able to find solace in every little moment they get. </p><p>  <b>Pepperony Kink Meme</b><br/><b>Tony Stark Bingo 2020 Fill, R4: No Modesty (card 3026)</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness is spelled (without modesty)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/gifts">ErjaStark</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hadn't written for a few days, this came out, it's part of both the TSB and the Pepperony Kink Meme, and even if I'd seen and saved amazing prompts as soon as I saw the Meme was up, it's entirely Erja's doing that my go-to today was to write this, hence, it's a gift for ya darling. </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy the read. ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The water isn't warm per se, but the sun of the early summer certainly works to justify why Tony thought this house would be perfect for them, and how Pepper agreed so readily. That is, if the wooden mood of both the house and the area around it hadn't finished convincing them all through the last two seasons they've spent here. The lake. The lake had been the biggest draw, and now that Morgan is a little older, but still not old enough that afternoon naps aren't a thing anymore, they both get more personal time, apart, and with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's where they're at now, spending time with each other, making the most of their new reality, forgetting about the world around them, existing in each other's eyes. In the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grins as he shakes off the excess water in his hair and swims closer to where Pepper is batting her legs to stay in place without sinking. He watches the way she closes her eyes and wipes the water off her face and into her hair, slicking it back as a result. Her blond strands turn darker as a result, chunks of it caressing her neck, and her shoulders, and lower, fanning as it floats and conceals her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're both naked, unperturbed by the fact that they're outside, very confident in the knowledge that they are more alone here, than they've ever been anywhere. Even Jarvis can't reach them here, other than by heightening the volume of his speakers to their maximum, and by zooming in on them at a voyeuristic level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's peaceful. Quiet. She's breathtaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You take my breath away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, ma'am," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's easy for Tony to reach her, one of his hands set just over the water, the back of it wet, his palm open. It's freeing to have her immediately reach back and place her own hand around his wrist. He laughs when she yanks him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're all alone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hums in response, smiling as she bites her lip, and leans forward. He's still smiling when she puts her free hand in his hair and brings their lips together. He's panting when one of her legs tangles in his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All alone," she says, and her hands move to brush over his shoulders, and slide down down down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gasps when her hand closes around his cock, suddenly very aware of how hard he is, and it's his turn to lean forward. He sneaks an arm around her waist, pulls her closer, and higher, and they're connected, once again, in the most intimate way. It's a bit of a challenge, making love to his wife when neither of them touch the ground.  It's so worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony doesn't remember a time they've been this happy. He doesn't remember if he's ever felt this at peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does. She always does. His fire lady, fatale power of beauty and brain, and iron in a velvet glove. Pepper kisses him clumsily as she moans which of his thrusts, and each of her responding grinds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the percents." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the percents." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing exists, but his wife in his arms, and Tony could cry, but he's too happy, he's flying too high, to let any water other than the lake's touch his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home is where Pepper is. It's always been this way. Whatever it takes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>